


Somewhere Only We Know

by JTristan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTristan/pseuds/JTristan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我最重要的人想看Sam在去斯坦福的那段时间里是如何给Dean过生日的。[1.24-Dean & Jessica]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文很短，或有OOC。但我也想知道Sam当时的心情，所以就写了。

“所以你打算在那天给Jess惊喜吗，Sam？”

Sam抬起头，思考着这个问题后面蕴涵的可能性。而一眨眼的功夫，Jessica和她的好姐妹就把话题跳到了时尚、美容、男人，和当下最热的潮流趋势上去了。这个话题不适合Sam，但他理解他的女友带他参加派对的用意：Jess不希望他孤立，她想要Sam能融合到这种青春无忧虑的大学生活中，而不是像平常那样是个呆板又古怪的闷葫芦。

这不是Sam的错。他才来斯坦福几个月，旅行将他折磨得筋疲力尽，心神不宁。所有他遇到的新鲜的事物在夜晚恼人的声音下变得更为令人不安：他遇到Jessica，漂亮鲜活的金发女孩，然后他们相爱；他遇到第一位导师， Sam面对面地说出自己的志向，他为自己规划的未来在导师赞许的微笑中逐渐延伸，由点至线，然后形成一个慢慢扩大的圆；他遇到第一位室友，幸运的是没人站在校霸那边；他遇到第一个想念Dean的夜晚。

当时Sam躺在宿舍的床上，他身下的床单是崭新的干燥的，枕头里塞了太多的棉花，被子比他的身体还温暖。他已经太习惯在昏暗、陈旧的汽车旅馆的床上睡觉、睁着眼数时间，或者让眼泪打湿一股霉味的枕头。是时候做一些改变了。Sam平躺着，任由他的脊背陷进柔软的床垫里。这很舒适，也很愉悦。Sam仿佛经历了一个最奇特的时刻，一个令他忘记自己是谁的怪诞的时刻。他的精神飞离了肉体，他站在天花板下静止15秒，而他并不惊恐。Sam看到自由的旗帜，那后面是细雨蒙蒙的疯狂的野性。他的双手一上一下搭在腹腔，一起感受来源灵魂的自然平静的呼吸。然后，他觉得一切又摇晃了起来，就像他4岁。当Dean诱哄他喝下那碗麦片的时候，他的椅子也摇摇晃晃的。也许是他碰不到地面的晃动的脚导致了他的错误记忆。他不记得他的哥哥说了什么，只记得给了Dean一个差不多是微笑那个意思，却相当勉强的笑容。Dean的碗里什么都没有，而Sam得到了梦寐以求的彩虹糖。

这或许就铸成了Sam离开Dean的理由之一。

他在昏昏沉沉中想念Dean，五颜六色的梦里唯独属于Dean的那个角落尚未填涂。他像是梦到了六岁的第一幅画，也梦到了Dean把他抱到腿上却说：“这没什么大不了的，Sammy，你是个女孩子，女孩子都会画画。”

他在凌晨醒来，脚露在被子外面。他开始思考惊醒的原因，也无意中琢磨那些背得熟透的拉丁文咒语，这些咒语很快替换掉那些因外界而起的原因，从Sam的大脑里，嘴唇中无声地倾泻出来。这就像他和Dean在战斗，也像他一个人面对重重未知的危险。Sam不知道Dean在做什么，在哪里是否还活着。他明白如果他再一次闭上嘴，就意味着将那些咒语挂上锁，栓进铁箱。

Jess在她的姐妹聊其他话题的时候转向Sam，“你还好吗，宝贝？”她关切的话语确实让Sam好了一些。

“我很好，我想，呃，是的，我很好。”Sam举起(空)杯子对着Jess示意一下，在女孩们看向他的时候温和地笑起来。

“好吧，Sam，”Jess像个称职的女朋友那样搓揉Sam的头发，Sam的手礼貌性地搭在她的后背，“如果你想透口气就出去转转，我会跟她们说你去拿乳酪饼干。这没什么的，但你得答应我那天别再像个小呆瓜。”

同一天晚上Sam把十字架泡进水杯，在室友发现之前将水灌进银质的水壶，当他拧紧盖子的时候又在脑海中涌现一些纷杂的思绪：上帝走了，他留下一个金色的寂静的投影。这些光照亮了Sam包里的，和Dean在一起才会用到的，猎人的东西。他感觉到颤抖，沉默填充空气。他听到一个声音在一个特殊的时刻叫他的名字，他所能做的只有拉上拉链，将随行包塞在储物柜中。

“快点，Sam。我们得在下雨前穿过这片该死的树林。”Dean咒骂着，拉起Sam帮助他站起来，又拍掉他头上的叶片。Sam是苍白的，他的黑眼圈和眼睛的颜色形成鲜明对比，就像天边的乌云在这一片苍翠之上，他在他哥的眼里看到喜爱，就像他是这世上最美的杰作。Sam因为Dean看着他而微笑，他的酒窝就像想说话，而那些话并没有机会说出口。

雨下的比想象的要大，他们成功抵达路边的时候狼狈不堪。他们湿透了，彼此搀扶，却又在没见到约定好的卡车时候争吵。

“你希望我说什么？Dean？没错，你希望他来，但他不会来，我告诉过你的。瞧见 **现实** 了吗？他没有来！为什么你还期望Dad会来接我们？我们迷路了，Dean，林子里有人死而我们却在这里像两个蠢蛋。”Sam能继续说下去的都被Dean的拳头揍回去。

_我不在乎。_ Sam挡下Dean的拳头，和他扭打在泥潭里的时候似乎听到他的兄弟这么说，而雷雨声却带来真实的怒咆：“那是老爸，你这个婊子养的蠢蛋！别他妈那么说他，最好给我记住！”

_没什么比你活着更重要。_

Sam从这句中回过神，他的手里握着手机，拇指压在按键上，屏幕显示电话簿中的联系人，被选取的号码是Dean，光标在名字上打出长条，然后在关机中逐渐消失。

也带走了Sam。

两天一夜的露营是Jessica提出来的，她和Sam在图书馆规划这场旅行，为车加满油，叫上她的一对情侣朋友。当他们打算用转酒瓶决定谁开车的时候，Sam自告奋勇。

“我不知道你还会开车，神秘男孩，你还有什么是我不知道的？”Sam意识到Jess的笑声仿佛从腹腔中传来，他傻乎乎地跟着笑了笑，把随行包塞进后备箱，然后启动汽车。他喜欢Jess，但不意味着他的女朋友会接受他的怪异的过去。

“就当我是个天才吧。”这句话引来除Sam外的三人愉快的笑声。他们的车开进天边巨大的红光里，云朵承载着火在平原上翻滚。

找到年轻人喜爱的音乐很容易，Sam掌握着方向盘，Jess负责调控歌曲。有几次Sam希望Jess能放一些古董摇滚乐，话就要冲出嘴边的时候他又明白他并不是真的想要听那种音乐，而是一种早就形成了的习惯。

这种习惯影响着Sam，它就像空气，就像水和食物。

两点半左右他们抵达营地，Joshua和Vera还在调情，他们从车里滚到草丛，在这片在烟雾山里格外隐蔽的松树林中抒怀示爱。Jessica是个好女孩，她从车里跳出来的时候就要去搭帐篷， Sam将自己的手套脱下来为她戴上。

篝火上架着行军锅，Joshua吹嘘这个锅是他父亲留下来的，一个战争英雄的珍藏品。Vera咯咯地笑着，Sam听到她说着“别听他的”“他就是这样”“得了Josh，快闭嘴吧”，在Josh又和Vera粘到一起的时候，年轻的女孩转向Sam，她坐在Josh的腿上，满是好奇，“跟我们说说你的家庭吗，Sam？我可真不想再听狂妄自大先生讲他家战马的故事了。”Josh捏了一下Vera的屁股，他假装生气。“更何况根本没什么战马。”Vera多说了一句。

“我有一个 **哥哥** 。”Sam的双手插在羽绒夹克里，手掌紧紧压住正在下坠的胃部，他感觉行军锅里正滋滋作响的油正在他的耳朵里，顺着里面的管道绕了好一会儿，以至于他有一段时间都只能听到轻柔的嗖嗖声，他思考着如何才能将这个话题说的轻松。一步、两步， **哥哥** 、 **哥哥** ， **DeanDeanDean** ，“他是个…”他的胸发紧，耳朵里的油找不到向上或者向下的出口，Sam开始被头痛折磨，然而他忍耐着，在Jessica的生日夜他不能表现的像个混蛋。就是这个词，他想说的词。

Sam在晕眩中编织了一个合理的谎言，关于他的家庭和他的哥哥。他听到自己在说话，也看得到Jessica满是爱意的眼睛。他的头顶是星斗满天的晴空，火苗疯狂地舔着他的美梦。他看着篝火，想起在他曾经度过的，唯一喜欢过的五月二号：他发着烧，Dean在他身边照顾他。

“我没睡着，对不起。”Sam睁开眼，十三岁的Dean被他耳语般无力的呢喃惊醒。

“没关系，Sammy。”Dean用手抹了脸，他只睡了一小会儿，头发被压得有点翘，他把手放到Sam的前额上，然后又贴上自己的额头，他们离得那么近，一个潮热的鼻尖碰上另外一个冰冷的。Dean的声音又紧又涩，“你脑袋热得都快着了，不过信我，你会好的。爸爸会带药回来，你只要吃下去，babybrother，那味道就像糖。你想要个糖果吗，在今天？”

Sam点头，他的嘴唇笨拙地磨蹭Dean的手指，等待他哥哥抚摸他的脑袋之后再试着睡一会儿。而在他半梦半醒的状态里，他知道Dean离开又回来了，他觉得自己听到了浴室的水声，他想提醒Dean现在是冬天，这家汽车旅馆的热水器在两天前就坏透了。

他的哥哥回到他身边，钻进被子里，用冻得发颤的身体拥抱滚烫的他。

“你真是太辣(hot)了，Sammygirl。”Dean笑起来，牙齿格格地响。他将一颗水果味儿的糖喂进Sam的嘴里，然后吻住那双唇。

篝火怎么燃起就怎么熄灭。Sam在帐篷外刚洒上粗盐的时候就感觉气温骤降，他的手指开始僵硬结霜，呼出冻住的气，他的属于Winchester的那一部分迅速苏醒。他站在那里，抽出篝火堆里的铁钎，仔细听这片树林异样的动静。他在回帐篷拿随行包里的武器和拉丁文咒语之间徘徊。他的女友先他一步在帐篷里等待惊喜，新结识的爱情鸟在用嘴梳理彼此的羽毛。

Sam知道他们遇到了超自然事件，尽管天寒地冻；他也知道他们身处危险，一个鬼魂或者一些其他的什么就在他们附近。他不怀疑自己的判断，他就是知道。

“Dean。”他轻声对自己说，攥紧了手中的铁钎。他一样知道他如果这么做了就会守不住爱情，他向往的苹果派生活会因此变得一团糟。他突然想到有一次Dean教他画画，他们没一个人擅长画画，而Dean闭上眼，他让Sam也闭上。Sam的手抚过纸面，Dean的手指就骑在Sam的手指上。他们没一个人握着笔，又或者是笔不知道什么时候从他们交叉的手指间溜走。Sam在纸面上颤抖，他的哥哥从后面深深地干他。画什么(后来Sam问起，Dean说那是一个秘密)似乎根本不重要，他们在那一时刻无拘无束。

我真希望你在这里。Sam在心里许下愿望。

然后，他看到极远处的火光，他的皮肤告诉他一切恢复正常。他闭上了眼，让眼泪再多停留一会儿。

“ ** _生日快乐，Dean_** 。”Sam对着树林深处说，轻声，带着浓浓的鼻酸。

“你在做什么？Sam？出了什么事吗？”Jessica在他的后方轻唤，Sam转过身，将铁钎插回火堆。

“没什么，我想生火，但是没找到打火机。”Sam回答，他握住Jess的手走回帐篷。

“但愿你不会钻木取火——我看到那边有火光？露营的人？”

“一个英雄。”  
“得了宝贝，你不会想说是蝙蝠侠的。”

Sam腼腆地傻笑了起来。当然不是， **那是我哥** 。他在心里对自己说，那是只有我们才知道的秘密，也只有我们两个人才知道的世界。

“不客气，Sammy。”Dean转身收工，他的背后是熊熊燃烧的火焰，尸骨在其中焚化成灰。他的脸上有除了淤青之外的得意的神情，和仿佛听到他弟弟说的那句话的温暖的笑意。


End file.
